Evangelion Solid 2: Daughters of Justice
by New
Summary: A horrible splurging on the original Metal Gear Solid 2. With Asuka as Solid Snake, Gendo as the Colonel, and Shinji as Raiden, things could get messy... I only take usable Reviews, please!


Evangelion Solid 2: Daughters of Justice.  
  
This, being my lamest idea EVER, is basically replacing all of the MGS2 characters with Evangelion and Love Hina characters.  
  
This will be awesome..  
  
~  
  
Cast for chapter one:  
  
Solid Snake: Asuka Langly Soryu. Otacon: SI character; Michael Yoshimoto. Olga: Motoko Ayoma.  
  
Let's get started!  
  
~  
  
"The nation of Japan, 40 miles off the coast. We had classified information that a new Evangelion was being transported. The whole thing sounded unbelievable, but our noses had been cold for too long.  
  
~  
  
A plane flew over the ocean, which was storming. A single person was inside the small, one man plane. The person had long, red hair and was wearing a black raincoat. There was a moment of silence, as the plane flew over a large tanker for a brief moment. Then the door opened. A raincoat was flung into the air, and a faint outline was seen leaping down. The only reason it was visible was because the rain had given it an outline.  
  
The figure free-fell about forty feet, then a grappling hook hit the top of the tanker. The rope attached flung the figure across the deck and onto the front of the ship. There was a huge electric zap, as an audible shriek of pain was heard for a brief moment. The figure looked up, revealing the face of Asuka Langly Soryu.  
  
Asuka stood from the crouching position, and hide behind a crate, just narrowly missing being spotted by a single curious staff personnel. Asuka smiled when she realized that the box hid her also from wind and rain, and touched her ear. There was a moment of static, then a voice came on the air.  
  
"This is Asuka. Do you read me, Michael?" Asuka asked, speaking in flawless German. She was met with a sigh.  
  
"Clear! I assume you got onboard?" A somewhat comforting voice said, the man on the other end of the radio being Michael Yoshimoto, a mentally strong kid about 17.  
  
"Yeah, I'm onboard. The Stealth Camo couldn't stand my landing impact." Asuka said, switching to English.  
  
"We abused it. Looks like you'll have to deal, we aren't with NERV anymore." Michael sighed. "I LIKED that gadget. Jeez."  
  
"That's just because you used it to sneak into girl's locker rooms." This was met by a cough, and Asuka chuckled at her friend. Michael was a boy, but he was dependable as a partner. "Don't worry. You're talking to the great Asuka Langly Soryu. I wasn't going to use that thing anyways."  
  
"That's the Asuka I know." Michael gave a good laugh. "OK, to business. You know how Fuyutsuki sold the plans to Evangelion on the black market? It's been so widespread that now every Hot-Springs Penguin and turtle has one."  
  
"Not exactly the classified weapon everyone hates and dispises."  
  
"Exactly. The one here was made to wipe the floor with the rest of them. Be careful, the marine's won't be happy if they catch you." Michael rolled his eyes. "OK, you need to get to the bridge. You need to find out where it's going, and you need to get some photographic evidence of it. Then we can catch the JASSDF marine's with a Evangelion and the UN will take care of it."  
  
"Gotcha." Asuka blinked. "Uhh, what did you give me again?"  
  
Michael audibly hit his head onto his keyboard. "Not THIS again.." Michael looked at a piece of paper. "You have a M9 Beretta tranq gun." He looked closer at the paper. "It has a laser sight, and a suppressor, and those darts would take out an elephant for hours. However, the slide locks, so you'll have to reload it."  
  
Asuka smirked. "Better then going in with nothing but a pair of binoculars and a plug suit."  
  
"Yes. Let's see what you have." He looked at the list. "Camera to send pictures, some ammo, a binocular.. Pocky?!" Michael looked up. "Asuka.."  
  
"What? It's a good luck charm!"  
  
"Right. you haven't checked the sugar content, have you?" Michael sighed. "Well, that's that. Check out the marines." Asuka crept to the side, and took out her scope. She aimed it at a guard and looked at him. "Raincoat, and unarmed.."  
  
"These aren't terrorists, these are nice marines. They aren't going to walk around with huge Missle Launchers.. Like you did once." Michael was poking fun at the time when Asuka once went on a rampage during a mission. She had killed every man onboard. That was NOT good for their reputation to the UN.  
  
"Har har, smart ass. Hmmm.." Asuka looked harder. "Hey, they should be checking security on both sides of the ship!" She growled. "This isn't right, that's standard military procedure."  
  
"You never know. Even the JASSDF can make stupid mistakes." Michael chided.  
  
"Shu- What the hell?!" Asuka saw a chopper fly by, and saw several troops leap off. "Terriorists. look Russian." She was still watching when one of them shoved a knife into a Marine's back. There was some firefighting, but soon it seemed the terriorists had taken the outside of the ship.  
  
"Is that a chopper I heard?" Michael asked. Asuka nodded.  
  
"Apache.. Apache chopper." Asuka said, seeing another one drop troops. "Or maybe another kind. I haven't fought US soldiers in a while." She looked closer. "It looks like it's a hostile takeover."  
  
"No shit, Sherlock." There was a brief pause. "Complete the mission as planned, I guess. Good luck. You know how to call me if you need me."  
  
"Gotcha. Smell ya later." Asuka cut transmission, and drew her M9. She looked around. "Three sentries." She walked to the port side of the ship, sneaking to avoid capture. She went to the first door, which was one of those annoying watertight doors. She grabbed it and started to turn. Nothing happened. "Cheiste." She muttered, and headed upstairs to try another route.  
  
"A single guard." She said, peeking around the corner. She quickly ran around the corner when he wasn't looking her way, and pointed her gun at him. "FREEZE!" She shouted. However, the storm kept her words from being heard. She snuck around and aimed the gun at his head. "Get on the floor! NOW!"  
  
The man smirked. "What, are you going to shoot me?" He asked, mockingly. Asuka growled, then smirked.  
  
"No." She said, then roughly grabbed the man and threw him bodily off the ship. He struggled, but in the end, Asuka won. "Dork." She turned to the door, which worked this time, and opened it.  
  
She was now inside. She silently crept through the hallway, and found a guard taking a nap. A single tranq in the neck took care of him. She quickly ran past him, and up the stairs to the bridge.  
  
She found herself in a mess hall. She checked the situation. Two guards, one taking a nap, and a pantry. She calmly hide in the pantry while she thought out her next plan. She looked around for something to use, then found a empty cardboard box. She took it, thinking it might come in handy. She then snuck past the first guard, and snuck upstairs to the bridge.  
  
Asuka looked around in the bridge, seeing a few dead bodies, but no one actually around. She looked at the controls, and called Michael.  
  
"Michael." She said, looking over the controls. She heard some fumbling.  
  
"Yes?" He asked, and she smirked. 'Probably looking at hentai or something.' She thought and replied.  
  
"I found the co-ordinates. It's going to Okinawa." She looked at the controls. "Southern port." She smirked. "Check for testing grounds."  
  
"On it." Michael said, and Asuka could soon hear the click-clacking of typing. She smiled as she calmed a bit.  
  
She suddenly heard something outside. Asuka looked, and saw a woman wearing a kimono in the rain, shouting into a radio. She kicked open the door out, and snuck out.  
  
There were several boxes, and Asuka hid behind one of them. She ignored the woman shouting into the radio. She waited until the strange woman stopped talking, and Asuka snuck behind the woman in the Kimono. She drew her M9 and aimed it at the woman.  
  
"FREEZE!" Asuka shouted, aiming her gun at the woman. "Throw your gun overboard! NOW!" The woman stopped, and threw her pistol overboard. "The katana too!" Asuka watched as the woman put the katana on the floor. "No, overboard!" The woman stopped, then suddenly swung the blade. Asuka barely pulled left in time to dodge a Ki blast.  
  
"Very good." The woman said, in an asian accent. "You're the first to dodge my Ki blast. But, then again." The woman turned to face Asuka. "No one ever defeats Motoko Ayoma!" She then drew her Katana..  
  
~  
  
Hehe, cliffhanger! ^_^ R&R, be sure to be constructive! 


End file.
